Question: 5 people can paint 4 walls in 49 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 9 people to paint 10 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 4\text{ walls}\\ p &= 5\text{ people}\\ t &= 49\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{4}{49 \cdot 5} = \dfrac{4}{245}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 10 walls with 9 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{10}{\dfrac{4}{245} \cdot 9} = \dfrac{10}{\dfrac{36}{245}} = \dfrac{1225}{18}\text{ minutes}$ $= 68 \dfrac{1}{18}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 68\text{ minutes}$